


Падение на доверие

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Collars, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, young!Bill, young!Slade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: — Никаких веревок и никаких попыток воспроизвести диалоги из паршивого порно.— Никаких веревок, Слэйд. Никаких диалогов из паршивого порно, Слэйд. Не стреляй на поражение, Слэйд. Зануда.





	Падение на доверие

**Author's Note:**

> порно с элементами мордобоя и сомнительного харт-комфорта  
разговоры о работе в постели, тупые шутки про Англию
> 
> для WTF Deathstroke&Titans 2019  
бета - Oriella

— Я всегда думал, что это у меня, как ты говоришь, «проблемы с агрессией».

— Заткнись.

От удара в солнечное сплетение Слэйд закрылся, только чтобы получить в челюсть. Билл ударил по ногам, прижал к полу, надавив на горло предплечьем.

— Закончили. Будешь еще поддаваться — пожалеешь.

Времена первой встречи, когда Билл показался ему слабым, Слэйд вспоминал с тоской: обратное ему наглядно продемонстрировали в первую же драку. Десять лет спустя он выигрывал чаще, чем проигрывал, но проще не стало. Когда Билл отстранился, Слэйд сбил его с ног и только потом поднялся сам, сплюнул кровь и протянул Биллу руку.

— Как скажешь, майор.

Билл выдохнул зло, но продолжать не стал: ухватился за протянутую руку, гибко поднимаясь.

— Полегчало?

— Нет.

Билл выпускал на нем пар после миссий примерно пять чертовых лет, но в последние полгода это почти перестало работать.

*

— Помнишь тот идиотский андеркавер в бдсм-клубе?

— У меня спина болела еще неделю, — лениво огрызнулся Слэйд, перемешивая овощную смесь в сковородке. — Забудешь тут.

— Как ты к этому относишься в целом?

Билл рассеянно постукивал пальцами по столешнице.

— Мне не нравится боль, не нравится причинять боль и у меня не стоит на ошейник на собственной шее, если ты об этом.

— А если не на твоей?

— Это что, предложение?

— Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос.

Билл кивнул в благодарность, когда Слэйд поставил перед ним тарелку с курицей и овощами.

— Так что, Билли? — поинтересовался Слэйд, сев напротив.

— Это… скорее просьба. Меня интересует та часть, что сводится к контролю. К… переложению ответственности, — он продолжил почти неохотно, загибая пальцы. — У меня начинает срывать резьбу. Мордобой перестал помогать, медитации не помогали никогда, уходить в запой я не хочу.

— Хм, — Слэйд отправил в рот кусок курицы, — во-первых, ешь. Во-вторых, ты пробовал раньше, Билли? Ты не слишком горел желанием вообще отдавать инициативу, когда мы трахались.

«Если быть точнее, то четыре раза из пяти ты трахал меня, связав моим же галстуком, а в пятый просто приказал держать руки за головой».

— Да. Это был весьма короткий и не самый лучший опыт в моей жизни, — уклончиво ответил Билл, все-таки накалывая на вилку брокколи, — Я хочу попробовать еще раз. С тобой. Тебе я… доверяю.

— Уверен, что хочешь?

Билл ответил более чем выразительным взглядом, в котором читалось что-то подозрительно похожее на «еще один такой вопрос, и я тебе врежу».

— Ладно, ладно. Принято, майор. Мы будем сводить это к сексу, или ты хочешь ограничиться детским рейтингом?

— Я бы предпочел первый вариант. Я… Давно хотел попробовать с тобой по-другому, — Билл коротко усмехнулся.

— Тогда давай поговорим о границах.

— Когда мы с тобой говорили о границах Камбоджи, которые нельзя пересекать, тебя хватило на тридцать семь с половиной часов.

— О, ради всех святых и твоей гребаной королевы, это было семь лет назад.

Билл встал из-за стола, чтобы залить заварку в кружке водой из только что вскипевшего чайника. Слэйд скользнул взглядом по напряженной линии плеч, дожидаясь ответа.

— Никаких веревок и никаких попыток воспроизвести диалоги из паршивого порно.

— А из хорошего?

— И никаких следов на видных местах.

— Никаких веревок, Слэйд. Никаких диалогов из паршивого порно, Слэйд. Никаких следов на видных местах, Слэйд. Не стреляй на поражение, Слэйд. Зануда. Принято. Еще что-то?

— Нет. Я скажу тебе, если ты что-то сделаешь не так.

Вернувшийся за стол Билл выглядел… не спокойным, но чуть более расслабленным. Он откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел Слэйду в глаза:

— Спасибо.

***

Сказать намного проще, чем сделать: времени на секс нет. Его нет ни на что вообще: постарайся не сдохнуть, урви три часа сна в самолете, вернись на базу, отчитайся, урви еще пару часов на сон на заднем сиденье, забыв пристегнуться, постарайся не сдохнуть снова.

Слэйд вспомнил об их разговоре только через три месяца, после второй за это время совместки.

В конспиративной квартире было душно, и первым делом Билл ослабил узел галстука, скинул с плеч форменный пиджак. Вид у него как у человека, не спавшего неделю. Почти так и было — они провели шесть дней в Кураке.

Слэйд открыл окно, а потом развернулся, оперся на подоконник и мягко приказал:

— Замри.

Билл бросил на него скептический взгляд, но, правда, так и замер на полушаге, неестественно прямой, стискивая узел проклятого галстука.

— Я не в настроении, Слэйд.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь переложить ответственность. Потом ты же сказал, что хочешь перестать думать. И что ты мне доверяешь. Так давай, Билли: доверься мне. Выключи чертову голову и позволь мне думать за тебя. Просто делай, что я говорю.

— Хорошо, — у Билла дернулся кадык, когда он судорожно сглотнул.

— Развязывай галстук.

Слэйд усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Билл почти демонстративно поднимает воротник, как алый шелк скользит в сильных пальцах.

Подумал отстраненно, что у Билла на висках пробивается седина: неожиданно рано.

— Стоп-слово?

— Если меня что-то не устроит, я просто скажу тебе нет.

— Хочешь играть по правилам — играй по правилам.

Он задумался на несколько секунд, потом дернул плечом:

— Кенилворт. И еще… Как насчет цветов.

— Если хочешь, — Слэйд кивнул. — Цвет, Билли?

— Зеленый.

— Снимай рубашку.

— Есть, сэр, — насмешливо отозвался Билл, расстегивая первую пуговицу на воротнике. Он — как и всегда, — разделся быстро, без капли демонстративности, кинул рубашку на стул к пиджаку и сел на край постели, с усилием поводя затекшими плечами и разминая шею. — И что теперь?

— Ложись на живот.

— Я чувствую себя идиотом.

— Ложись, — повторил Слэйд с нажимом и сел рядом, когда Билл подчинился. — Вас в SAS не дрессировали, майор? Никакого принципа «выполняй приказы и не задавай вопросов»?

— Он не работает с младшими по званию, сержант.

— Уже давно подполковник.

— Только в ВС, — Билл закрыл глаза, утыкаясь носом в подушку, стоило положить ладонь ему между лопаток. — Делай, что хотел, подполковник, пока я не заснул.

Слэйд медленно, с нажимом повел ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Бледные полосы старых шрамов — Слэйд никогда не спрашивал, откуда, и так было очевидно, — напряженные жесткие мышцы.

— Будет больно, — предупредил он ласково, проходясь пальцами по шее и растирая загривок. — Впрочем, попробуй расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Удовольствие, Слэйд знал на собственной шкуре, было весьма сомнительным, но не хуже монотонной механической боли, глухой, ноющей, сковывающей движения, а Билл все-таки медленно обмякал под его руками. Упрямо не издавал ни звука, конечно, несмотря на то, что Слэйд и не думал церемониться: разминал жестко, болезненно, наскоро.

Работало, и черт с ним.

Через сорок минут снова нужно было выходить, чертов самолет ждать не собирался.

— Чтоб тебя, — едва различимо пробормотал Билл, стоило закончить.

— Ну-ну, — Слэйд погладил его по разгоряченной покрасневшей коже, почти ласково, от шеи до поясницы, упираясь ладонью в край ремня, и добавил серьезнее. — Легче?

— Да.

Он наклонился, чтобы легко поцеловать Билла между лопатками, а потом проследить позвоночник костяшками, легко надавливая.

— Перевернись.

Кажется, Билл хотел ему что-то сказать, но Слэйд поцеловал его раньше, оглаживая плечи и руки, а потом сжимая возбужденный член сквозь одежду, расстегивая ремень и ширинку и сдергивая брюки вместе с бельем до середины бедер. Билл едва слышно ругнулся и за следующим поцелуем потянулся сам, накрыл ладонь Слэйда своей, когда тот обхватил его член, задавая ритм.

— Черт, — Билл выругался куда более отчетливо, кончая себе на живот и вцепившись Слэйду в плечо.

Откинулся на мятую простынь, переводя дыхание.

«Ты красивый до черта», — подумал Слэйд, подавив желание откинуть со лба Билла пряди встрепанных темных волос или поцеловать его снова.

— Давай, Билли, приводи себя в божеский вид, нам почти пора.

***

— На минуту, майор.

— Что-то срочное?

— Не совсем.

Билл вскинул бровь.

— Расстегни воротник.

— Серьезно. Не мог подождать до конца дня?

— Брось, Билли. Сказал же, это на минуту.

— Хорошо.

Слэйд демонстративно вытянул из кармана тонкую полосу черной кожи, когда Билл ослабил галстук и взялся за верхнюю пуговицу.

— Серьезно.

Голос у него подозрительно просел, и Слэйд не сдержал усмешку.

— Полчаса до конца дня, полчаса добраться до квартиры. Воротник достаточно плотный, чтобы никто не заметил. Ты против?

Билл сглотнул, но не ответил ничего. Вместо этого — расстегнул еще три пуговицы.

— Ты поехавший, ты в курсе.

— Мне говорили.

Слэйд коротко поцеловал его в кадык, на секунду прижавшись губами к солоноватой коже, втянул запах тяжелого одеколона, прежде чем отстраниться и перекинуть ошейник через горло Билла. Затянул достаточно плотно, чтобы не болтался, достаточно слабо, чтобы не давило на горло. Застегнул рубашку Билла, поправил воротник и узел галстука.

— Не снимай без меня, майор.

*

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил Билл с порога. Пришел на час позже, чем ожидалось, впрочем, успев сменить ненавистную форму на привычные армейские штаны и водолазку.

Потер шею там, где под воротником должен был быть ошейник, запирая за собой дверь.

— Неужели. Что, если я предложу тебе походить так еще? Допустим, пока я не вернусь из магазина.

— Пошел к черту.

Слэйду не нужно было знать его так хорошо, чтобы понять, что это значит «да».

*

— Должен поставить тебя в известность: мне надоело тебя ждать еще час назад.

Он вернулся через полтора часа, прихватив бутылку вискаря в ближайшем супермаркете. Билл, черт его подери, стоял на коленях рядом с креслом.

— Прости, — Слэйд улыбнулся, присев на подлокотник. — Не знал, что ты настолько меня ждешь. Сколько прошло времени?

— Час тридцать семь.

— Нет. Сколько ты стоишь?

— Шестнадцать минут.

— Почему ты это сделал?

Билл коснулся пряжки ошейника, но быстро убрал, почти отдернул руку.

— Очевидно, потому что я этого захотел, болван.

— Сними водолазку, расстегни ремень и брюки.

Он подчинился, все так же привычно быстро, почти торопливо. Билл был крепким и поджарым: рельефные сухие мышцы, четко прослеживающиеся вены на руках.

Полосы шрамов от скользящих ножевых справа под ребрами, след от пули на правом плече, старый ожог чуть ниже левого. Метка, оставшаяся от медвежьих когтей, на левом предплечье, уже давно практически неразличимые следы на когда-то стертых веревками запястьях. Бессчетное количество тонких, едва различимых светлых полос: бывших глубоких ссадин, царапин, порезов.

Не так много для человека, служившего в спецназе почти двадцать лет, если подумать.

— Что ты делал, пока меня не было?

— Принимал душ. Кипятил воду. Заваривал чай. Писал в дневник. Было невероятно увлекательно. Не думал, что будет так сложно на чем-то сосредоточиться.

Слэйд, признаться, тоже не думал.

— Как ощущения? Понравилось?

— Да.

Слэйд погладил по шее у жесткого края ошейника.

— Так что я ходил в этом вне спальни первый и последний раз. Слишком мешает думать.

— Договорились. Насколько?

— До желания встать на колени и навязчивой мысли о твоем члене у меня в глотке, — Билл ухмыльнулся, коротко лизнул подушечку большого пальца, когда Слэйд погладил по губам.

— Это просьба?

— Это приказ.

— Не пойдет. Пока эта штука у тебя на шее — никаких приказов. Можешь называть цвета и просить. Ничего больше тебе оставлять не собираюсь.

У Билла в потемневшем взгляде промелькнуло что-то, подозрительно напоминающее одобрение.

— Тогда это просьба.

— Тебе стоит быть более убедительным.

Билл медленно выдохнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот.

— Уже лучше.

Слэйд поднялся, выпрямляясь, и запустил пальцы во влажные еще темные волосы, и Билл, кажется, сдался.

— Хорошо. Я тебя прошу.

— Молодец.

Слэйд мягко надавил на затылок, массируя, погладил за ухом. Одобрительно кивнул, когда Билл потянулся к его ремню.

Не прокомментировать то, что у Билла дрожали пальцы, было куда проще, чем то, насколько старательно он отсасывал.

— Руки за спину и замри.

Тот только коротко кивнул, облизнул губы, демонстративно выпрямляясь и сцепляя руки за спиной.

— Молодец. Открой рот.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — пробормотал Билл, прежде чем подчиниться, но послушался беспрекословно.

Слэйд нарочно плавно протолкнул член между открытыми губами — сам вздрогнул от удовольствия, когда головка скользнула по языку, — удерживая за волосы.

Трахал Билла в рот плавно, размеренно и медленно, засаживая по самое горло, удерживал по несколько секунд, не давая дышать. Тот, кажется, тащился: от иллюзии беспомощности, дискомфорта и игры в контроль.

— Прекрати нежничать, — выдохнул с насмешкой, стоило только дать ему секундную передышку.

«Мазохист», — подумал Слэйд, впрочем, только кивнул, снова вгоняя член ему в глотку, сильнее сжимая волосы в кулаке. Быть грубым особого удовольствия ему не доставляло, но то, как Билл на это реагировал.

Когда он спустил ему в горло, Билл закашлялся, стирая выступившие на глазах слезы.

— Кенилворт.

Вот же блядь.

— Эй. Ты как? Что не так? Я перегнул? Чем я могу помочь?

Слэйд подхватил его под локоть, помогая подняться на ноги.

—Просто… Наигрался на сегодня. Порядок. Все нормально.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Порядок.

Билл расстегнул и стянул ошейник, бросив его на пол, потер шею. На коже остался слабый красноватый отпечаток.

— Иди сюда, Слэйд, — он потянул Слэйда за воротник.

***

Билл не умел не говорить о ебаной работе даже во время секса.

— Фред дал нашему информатору пачку двадцаток, — Билл стиснул пальцами край стола, рвано выдохнул от укуса в шею. — Если мальчишка сделал как сказано и разложил по одной в каждый взнос, мы сможем отследить…

— Ебал я твоего информатора, королеву Бетти и тебя тоже. Завали, Билли.

Слэйд запустил руки ему под водолазку, царапнул живот и снова стиснул зубы на шее, над воротником. Достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, недостаточно, чтобы след продержался хотя бы пару часов.

— Технически единственный вероятный вариант из тобой перечисленных — первый, если допустить…

Слэйд зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Это был приказ. Завали. Никакой ебаной работы в ближайшие… Пока я тебе не разрешу. Никакой ебаной работы в койке.

— Это стол, — ответил Билл, когда Слэйд сместил ладонь ему на горло.

— Никакой ебаной работы на этом ебаном столе.

— Это затруднительно, учитывая, что мы все еще находимся в моем кабинете.

Слэйд заломил ему левую руку за спину и прижал Билла грудью к столешнице вместо ответа. Сработало: Билл сбился на довольный выдох. Если он предпочитал, чтобы с ним не церемонились… Что ж, почему нет.

— Обещаю, еще раз ты начнешь о работе во время, как это принято называть, сессии, и я выпорю тебя твоим же ремнем.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Руки за спину.

Его лица Слэйд не видел, но в том, что Билл ухмыляется, даже не сомневался.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — он прижался щекой к столешнице, чтобы бросить на Слэйда короткий взгляд через плечо.

Того, что он требует, а не просит, Билл даже не скрывал.

Просить чертов мудак не умел патологически, упрямо командовал что на поле боя, что стоя на коленях.

Что лежа животом на собственном столе и послушно сцепив руки за спиной.

— У меня нет ни смазки, ни резинок.

— Баллистол во втором ящике снизу.

Полупустой флакон действительно лежал на салфетке поверх какой-то старой папки с бумагами.

— Серьезно?

— Почему нет.

Слэйд сдернул его брюки до колен, погладил по пояснице, задирая водолазку, прежде чем подцепить резинку боксеров и потянуть вниз.

Отвесил резкий, короткий шлепок.

— Расставь ноги шире.

— Это довольно трудно, когда… Черт, — Билл сбился, когда Слэйд, размазав оружейную смазку по пальцам, втолкнул один в его тело.

— Когда ты последний раз…

— Давно, — он перебил, втягивая воздух. — Лет пять назад, может.

— Принято, майор. Расслабься.

Слэйд погладил его по спине сквозь ткань почти успокаивающе, давая время привыкнуть, и только потом начал растягивать.

Медленно, аккуратно, почти ласково — именно так, как Билла должно бесить едва не до трясучки. Надавил между лопаток сильнее, прижимая к столу, не давая дернуться, и не без удовольствия смотрел, как Билл сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

— Не шевелись.

— Да ты издеваешься.

— Мм. Может быть, — Слэйд добавил второй палец. — Больно?

— Нет. Неприятно немного, может.

Воздух пах чертовым баллистолом.

Билл дышал медленно, ровно, нарочно размеренно, только закусил губу, когда Слэйд надавил на простату.

Он был не столько сдержанным, сколько раздражающе тихим, пришлось учиться считывать реакцию: мелкая дрожь, чуть сильнее сжатые кулаки, едва заметно нахмуренные брови.

— Все еще хочешь поговорить о работе?

— Мне казалось, ты был против, приятель.

— Я передумал. Что с вашим информатором, Билли?

Слэйд переместил свободную руку с его спины на шею, прижимая к столу, и проворачивая пальцы. Вытащил, снова вставил до костяшек. Билл чертыхнулся.

— Расскажи мне. Я хочу знать.

— Одна чудесная фирма… зарегистрированная в Уайтчапеле. Баланс еженедельно пополняется на пятьдесят тысяч фунтов. В течение суток деньги исчезают.

Голос, обычно мягкий, звучал ниже и резче привычного, чуть хрипло от возбуждения. Слэйд бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится слушать.

Билл напрягся всем телом и втянул воздух, когда Слэйд, вместо того, чтобы трахать его пальцами, начал массировать простату.

— Продолжай.

— Я думаю, что они могут спонсировать наших… друзей… Из Курака. Они взяли мальчишку исполнителем. Мы поймали его во время забега по хавалам, — Билл говорил ровно, но торопливее привычного. — Фред дал ему те чертовы двадцатки.

Слэйд кивнул, не прекращая плавные круговые движения и усиливая нажим.

— Н-надо дождаться, пока… Их отследят. Результаты обещали вечером.

— Завтра?

— Сегодня.

— Принято.

— Проклятье, — все-таки вырвалось у Билла, когда Слэйд резковато втолкнул третий палец. Он сильнее стиснул собственное запястье, утыкаясь в стол носом, и зажмурился.

— Расскажи-ка мне про отчеты по предыдущей операции, майор.

***

Билл говорил, что ему становится легче, и Слэйд не знал, сколько в этом правды, и сколько откровенного вранья, но слепым он не был: менее дерганым и напряженным Билл не стал ни на йоту.

Мордобой не помогал, алкоголь тоже.

— Все еще сомневаюсь, что это у меня проблемы с агрессией.

— Заткнись, болван. Хотя бы пока я буду шить тебе чертову губу.

— Которую ты и рассадил.

Слэйд удобнее уселся на столе, Билл взял его за подбородок, поворачивая к свету, а потом подцепил край раны иглой.

Двух стежков оказалось достаточно.

— Готово, — известил он, закрепляя нить.

— Это было не обязательно.

…В ответ Билл заехал кулаком ему в челюсть.

— Да твою же мать.

Слэйд отклонился назад, уклоняясь от второго удара, и не церемонясь пихнул Билла ногой в грудь. Кажется, удар спиной о стену его все же отрезвил.

Во всяком случае, продолжать драку Билл не стал.

— Надеюсь, мы обойдемся без второго раунда, — Слэйд стер снова выступившую из рассаженной губы кровь. — Стой здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

Он вернулся из соседней комнаты через минуту, сжимая в руке ошейник, и продемонстрировал его Биллу.

— На колени, майор.

— Не самое подходящее время…

— На колени. Или я тебя заставлю.

У Билла дернулся уголок губ, и Слэйд подумал, что сейчас он произнесет стоп-слово, но. Он скривился и подчинился. Слэйд затянул полосу кожи на его шее чуть туже, чем в прошлый раз.

— Двадцать минут.

— Какого…

— Двадцать пять.

— Если ты, болван, думаешь…

— Тридцать.

Билл выглядел так, будто был готов свернуть ему шею.

— Цвета и просьбы. Я тебя предупреждал. Стой тут и считай. Я вернусь через полчаса.

*

Он вернулся минута в минуту, и Билл, на удивление, выглядел… успокоившимся.

— Цвет?

— Желтый.

— В чем дело?

— Я хочу говорить нормально.

— Хорошо. Вставай.

Протянутую руку Билл проигнорировал, поморщился, когда поднимался, опираясь на колено.

— Полегчало? — спросил Слэйд, наблюдая, как Билл трет шею над ошейником.

— Пока не понял.

— Иди в душ. И ложись спать. Не снимай эту херню до утра.

В спальню Билл пришел, вытирая мокрые волосы на ходу. В одном нижнем белье и гребаном ошейнике. Смотрелось охуенно. То, что у него стояло, боксеры не слишком скрывали.

— Зря не стал дрочить в душе, — со смешком выдохнул Слэйд ему в самое ухо, притянул ближе, опрокидывая на постель. — Ложись спать.

Он сам сейчас хотел вжать его в матрас и выебать почти больше всего, но, кажется, эта блядская игра могла дать результат.

***

Билл поморщился и медленно — у него, должно быть, гудит все тело, — растянулся во весь рост. Закрыл глаза предплечьем.

— Выключи свет, Слэйд.

— Руки за голову, — мягко скомандовал Слэйд вместо ответа, щелкая выключателем. Фонарь за окном неподалеку и полная луна давали более чем достаточно света.

— Мне казалось, мы говорили об этом.

В чужом голосе нескрываемое недовольство, но Билл все еще не говорит ему «нет».

— Я помню. Никаких веревок. Я не собираюсь тебя привязывать, — ответил Слэйд, и повторил снова. — Руки за голову, Билли. Ну же. Я хочу, чтобы ты не менял позы, пока я не разрешу.

Билл помедлил пару секунд, но все же расслабился, окидывая Слэйда взглядом из-под полуопущенных век, и выдохнул:

— Договорились. Поверить не могу, что завтра снова проклятая Сербия…

Он сам закинул ноги Слэйду на бедра, устраиваясь удобнее, и продолжил:

— И что мы снова будем ловить местного военного преступника. У меня смутное дежавю.

— Это именно то, о чем ты сейчас хочешь поговорить, Билли? — Слэйд провел ладонями по бокам, очертил пресс подушечками пальцев, а потом погладил всей ладонью. Лег сверху, прижимаясь губами к яремной вене.

— Роджерс дал мне список профайлов только сегодня, принес на полигон, я успел прочесть только половину.

Билл запустил пальцы в волосы Слэйда, лениво поглаживая его по затылку. Вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки.

— Дочитаешь в самолете. Нахер работу. Закрой глаза и думай об Англии.

— Иногда я думаю, как ты вообще выжил в армии. Или просто как ты вообще выжил.

— Я талантливый. И еще мне везет.

Слэйд несильно сомкнул зубы на его шее, поверх бьющейся вены, провел языком по кадыку.

Он хотел растянуть все это на полночи, но терпения не хватило. Хватило только на то, чтобы раздеть Билла и уткнуть носом в подушку, целуя в плечо.

— Вот так, — Слэйд поцеловал его в шею сзади, потерся носом о кромку волос, прижимая Билла к себе спиной.

Снова лег сверху, вжимая в постель, поцеловал за ухом и потянул за бедра наверх.

— Отвратительная поза, — пробормотал Билл в подушку, сам прогибаясь, стоило Слэйду просто погладить его по спине. Соврал.

— О, брось. Тебе нравится, — Слэйд мягко надавил ему на поясницу, потирая горячую кожу.

— Давай уже.

Слэйд редко слышал в его голосе столько нетерпения, и обычно ничерта не в койке, скорее в перестрелке или перед блицкригом, когда давить рациональностью бушующий в крови адреналин становилось чертовски трудно.

Он втолкнул сразу два пальца — в этот раз все-таки хватило времени купить нормальную смазку, а не обходиться баллистолом, — и усмехнулся: реагировал Билл неожиданно красноречиво.

— Тратить на это время совсем не обязательно, ты в курсе.

— Я не буду трахать тебя без подготовки.

«Потому что тебе не понравится. Потому что я не собираюсь отказывать себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как ты сам насаживаешься на мои пальцы, потому что тебе мало и потому что ты хочешь больше».

Пришлось промолчать: кажется, он обещал обойтись без монологов из дрянных порнофильмов.

— Просто трахни меня, прекрати тянуть, — огрызнулся Билл, когда Слэйд вставил третий палец, и сорвался на рваный выдох, стоило их провернуть.

— Это что, приказ?

Его пробрала дрожь, когда Слэйд осторожно коснулся головки члена, погладил уздечку.

— Да, это, мать твою, приказ.

Слэйд с трудом сдержал смешок.

— Есть, сэр.

— Ч-черт, Слэйд.

Билл сильнее прогнулся, медленно дыша, полностью принимая в себя его член.

Напряженные плечи, сбежавшая по виску капля пота.

— Что-то не так?

Слэйд замер, поглаживая Билла по спине, давая привыкнуть и окончательно расслабиться. В ответ на вопрос он получил только отрицательный кивок, а Билл сжал его ладонь, стоит переместить руку на живот.

— Все так. Просто… — он, передумав говорить что-то, хрипло добавил, — Черт, просто давай уже.

Слэйд держал Билла крепко и осторожно, когда делал первый толчок, вырывая тихий вздох. Положил ладонь Биллу на шею, поглаживая по горлу и обводя пальцами кадык, подался назад и снова плавно толкнулся бедрами вперед.

Медленного темпа хватило ненадолго.

— Я хочу жестче. Ну же. Хватит нежничать.

— Ненавижу твой командный тон, — протянул Слэйд, заводя ему руку за спину и стискивая запястье, — но, не могу не признать, охренительно возбуждает.

Если быть совсем честным, его возбуждал этот ублюдок от и до. То, что он умудрялся требовать, когда Слэйд держал его за горло — далеко не единственное.

Слэйд трахал Билла жестче, грубее и тянет за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Понаставить бы ему следов на шее, но. Вместо этого — снова перехватил за горло, держит недостаточно крепко, чтобы перекрыть дыхание, но достаточно, чтобы прочувствовать.

Билл так и не застонал, только коротко охал на особо сильных толчках, кусал губы, комкал подушку до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

— Помочь тебе? — Слэйд улыбнулся, прикусывая мочку, и потерся носом за ухом.

— Б-было бы не лишним.

Неожиданно это прозвучало почти вымученно, и, боже, Слэйд никогда не считал себя садистом.

— Мм, — Билл выдохнул в подушку шумно и невнятно, когда Слэйд грубовато провел по его члену, растер по головке выступившую смазку.

Он отпустил себя достаточно, чтобы пытаться то насадиться на член Слэйда, то вжаться в его ладонь, чтобы гладить его по рукам, подставляясь под ласки.

— В следующий раз я затрахаю тебя так, что ты спустишь без единого прикосновения к члену, — шепотом пообещал он Биллу на ухо, сжимая пальцами его сосок.

Билл фыркнул в ответ, кажется, скептически, а потом все-таки глухо застонал, кончая Слэйду в ладонь.

Он едва различимо дрожал, пока Слэйд дотрахивал его — снова медленее и плавнее — и чуть прогнулся от короткого поцелуя между лопаток, непривычно податливый и расслабленный.

Слэйд кончил чуть позже, уперся рукой в постель, чтобы не рухнуть на Билла всем весом.

— А вот теперь, — Слэйд ухмыльнулся, растягиваясь рядом, — можем обсудить сербских террористов.

***

— Доверься мне.

— Известные последние слова. Что ты придумал на этот раз?

В его интонациях можно считать что угодно, но доверие — в последнюю очередь.

Слэйд потянул край ошейника из-под пряжки, вытаскивая шпенек из отверстия на ремне, и затянул чуть туже, не выпуская его из рук.

— Вот это. Я тебе не наврежу.

— Принято.

— Я буду считать. До десяти, до двадцати, до тридцати. Если тебе будет нормально, в другой раз попробуем… дольше. В этот — нет.

— Давай уже, — Билл откинул голову на подлокотник дивана, сам подставляя Слэйду шею.

Слэйд затянул ремень туже. Десять секунд: ничто.

Биллу хватило, чтобы напрячься и стиснуть кулаки, но желанию перехватить руку Слэйда он все-таки не поддался.

— Стой.

— Все в порядке?

— В целом, да. Сними с меня ошейник.

Ремень соскользнул на сиденье, а Билл потянул Слэйда за запястье: потерся щекой, заросшей двухдневной щетиной, о его ладонь, а потом положил ее себе на горло.

— Давай-ка лучше так.

Двадцать секунд.

Билл стиснул пальцы на колене Слэйда до боли, но за секундную передышку никак не попытался возразить.

Тридцать.

Он упрямо плотно смыкал губы, не пытаясь ухватить воздуха, зато Слэйда все еще держал до синяков. Взгляд зеленых глаз, когда он перестал жмуриться, оказался слегка растерянным.

— Ты как?

Он размышлял над ответом не слишком долго.

— Как в подбитом самолете. Надо будет повторить.

Черт разберет, помогала вся эта херня или нет, но в последние ночи Билл все же начал спать спокойнее, и Слэйду этого хватало.


End file.
